PoissonS d'avril
by Gheyrlorn
Summary: One-shot sur le thème du 1er avril pour le Défi n 3 du forum CLAMP-fanfic. J'espère que vous apprécierez c'est ma première fanfiction sur TRC.


Kurogané et Fye atterrirent doucement pour une fois, comme si une force mystérieuse les retenait dans leur chute, puis, arrivés au sol, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris. Se regardant ils se dirent.

- Où sont Sakura et Shaolan ?

Ils marchèrent alors sans trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre criant les noms de leurs amis avec leurs mains en guise de porte voie. Les deux amis ne prêtaient pas attention à l'ambiance insolite qui régnait dans cet étrange endroit, en effet une immense plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, de nombreuses collines étant le seul relief qui s'y trouvait. l'herbe y était d'un vert des moins courant, ressemblant plus à celui des arbres tropicaux que celui d'une pelouse ordinaire. Mais le détail le plus étrange était le suivant, des poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes nageaient dans les airs aussi à l'aise que dans l'eau, sur des petites vagues faisant penser à des petits arc-en-ciel unicolores. Ils se retrouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Kuro-puu ? Tu les as retrouvé ?

Le ninja lui répondit, une point de nervosité dans la voix.

- Non. Et je ne m'appelle pas Kuro-puu.

Pour une fois il avait su garder son calme en répondant à ce petit surnom qui l'énervait tant, mais ne pas y prêter attention c'était trop lui en demander. En parlant de ça, où pouvait bien être Mokona ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu Fye ? Je paris qu'elle prépare encore un coup cette bestiole. Dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme si cette pauvre mokona était d'un quelconque danger pour eux.

Fye sourit comme à son habitude aux paroles de Kurogané.

- Tu es méchant avec Mokona, Ku-ro-rin.

Le ninja réussit cette fois-ci à ne pas répondre à cette énième surnom et continua de scruter les environs à la recherche de ses amis, et de la petite boule de poil, optionnellement.

- Mais où peuvent-il bien être ? Pensa-t-il.

Le blondinet loin de faillir à ses habitudes se rapprocha du grand brun ténébreux et lui tint le bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire légèrement rougir sa pauvre victime qui essayait désespérément de s'en cacher.

- On marche dans cette direction, on verra bien si on les trouve, Kuro-chuu. Dit-il d'un air malicieux, prenant sûrement un malin plaisir à torturer l'esprit de son ami avec ces surnoms plus agaçants les uns que les autres.

Ils marchèrent donc dans la direction indiquée par Fye, un long moment, un très long moment. Mais le temps n'était pas le problème c'était plutôt l'environnement qui commençait à inquiéter les deux aventuriers. En effet celui-ci était tellement répétitif qu'ils n'avaient pas franchement l'impression d'avancer, tous les poissons étaient identiques, les collines se ressemblaient toutes, l'herbe n'avait aucun défaut, bref ce lieu qui était au premier abord étrange mais agréable commençait à devenir inquiétant. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se questionner qu'un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Kurogané en digne ninja avait gardé ses sens en alerte et fût le premier à se retourner pour faire face à la source de ce son, suivit de quelques secondes par Fye. Une sorte de baleine géante leur faisait face la gueule grande ouverte et arrivait vers eux. Ils ne surent trop quoi faire alors ils se mirent à courir pour ne pas être happés par le trou béant qui les menaçait. L'énorme cétacé volant était beaucoup plus rapide qu'il le laissait apparaître, au grand dam des pauvres petites choses qui essayaient désespérément de lui échapper. Arrivé à leur hauteur l'énorme mammifère passa sans les affecter d'une quelconque manière. Kurogané et Fye s'arrêtèrent net, les yeux exorbités. Comment cette chose gigantesque avait pu passer au-dessus ou sous eux ? Ça aussi ils étaient incapables de le déterminer mais c'était déjà bien assez étrange pour qu'il se demandent réellement quel était cet endroit.

Fye approcha alors de Kurogané et se rattacha à son bras.

- J'ai peur Kuro.

Le brun releva l'absence de jeux de mots dans la phrase de son ami, celui-ci devait être sincère et il fût mal à l'aise. L'air du blondinet ne le laissait en effet pas indifférent, si doux et innocent. Mais il réussit tout de même à reprendre ses esprits.

- Hum, continuons. Shaolan et Sakura ont peut-être eu le même genre de problème.

Fye fût légèrement surpris mais il le suivit quand même. Ils marchèrent alors, encore et sur une distance leur paraissant bien plus longue que la précédente. Au moins aucune baleine ou chose de ce genre à l'horizon. Kurogané avait réduit son allure pour que Fye ne tombe pas, en effet celui-ci était toujours accroché à son bras et ne voulait apparemment pas le lâcher.

Une petite pierre se trouvait non loin de là, parfaitement ronde et d'un blanc très pur, Kurogané ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder le blond. Il dévala alors la colline qui suivait derrière entraînant Fye avec lui. Ce dernier atterrit au dessus de Kurogané ce qui ne manqua pas une nouvelle fois de faire virer la couleur de la peau de sa victime au rouge pivoine, bien qu'il fût à son tour mal à l'aise. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles du ninja à sa merci et ne rencontra pas d'opposition.

Sans qu'ils l'aient remarqué la pierre les ayant fait chuter se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, à moins que ça n'en soit une autre. Puis une chose inattendue se produisit, la pierre prit l'apparence d'une créature au pelage blanc et aux longues oreilles, une magnifique pierre rouge incrustée en son front. Elle sauta alors entre les deux bouches prêtent à s'unir.

- Mokonaaaaaaa !! Dit la petite créature toute joyeuse.

Kurogané se releva alors en faisant bien attention à ce que Fye ne tombe pas et poursuivit la créature.

- Reviens ici !

- Mokona ! Mokona ! Mokona ! Répétait la petite créature à tue-tête, en sautillant partout et esquivant toutes les tentatives du pauvre ninja de la rattraper.

Fye se mit en tailleur et regarda la scène, la tête posée dans ses mains. Deux poissons presque identiques à tous les autres s'approchèrent de la tête du blondinet et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre regardant la scène, un sourire se dessinant presque sur leurs bouches.

Note du narrateur: - Poisson d'avril. Dis-je en vous adressant un clin d'œil.


End file.
